The Golden Stranger 2: Reparations
by MegaKat
Summary: The sequel to TGS. Revised so that Attraction is now canon to TGS. Includes one new couple, and one not-so-new couple. I won't give away the second one, it was a surprise to me too. Read TGS first, or you'll just get confused. Please Review!
1. Twins

**Story of my life here. Working on one fic, came up with an idea for a new fic. Piss off readers because I didn't work on the other one, lol. Well, this is the sequel to The Golden Stranger, and involves… well, you'll see. Please, if you like it, REVIEW! I've seen the stats. I'm getting like, 1 review for every 40 page views? Kinda sad, yall. It only takes a moment to write, "love your fic!" It takes me hours to type up a whole chapter. **

**Thank you, as ALWAYS, to AnaFrost, who came up with the title, and reads my stuff to make sure it's good. If you're new to my work, check out my story dedicated to her love for Goten and Rei!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STUFF ABOUT SEX AND OTHER INDOOR SPORTS. SO PISS OFF IF YOU'RE UNDER 16 OR DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT PEOPLE'S NAUGHTY BITS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DAMN IT! NO WHINING!**

Usagi sighed in relief as she finally enjoyed the quiet outdoors for a few minutes without a Saiyan male breathing down her neck, cradling her huge belly with an arm as she used the other to help her balance. "Sweet Selene, I'm so damned top heavy!" She groaned. "Maybe I should have let one of the boys come with me."

The moon princess sat down in a patch of wildflowers and rested for a moment, lying back to stare at the flawless blue sky. "You're worth it though, Vegetable Head," she chuckled, giving her tummy a little pat. She rested there for a good while, and when she felt a familiar ki headed her way from the direction of Goku's house, she sighed in a mixture of relief and annoyance. "Couldn't give me an hour's peace, could he?"

Usagi flared her ki just a little bit to get his attention, and wasn't surprised to see a streak of gold dart her way as she poked her head up out of the wildflowers. She smiled at her mate when he touched down.

"You alright?" Trunks asked, studying her closely. "I felt your ki flare."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just huge. Help a fat woman up, eh?"

Trunks did as he was asked, prepared to ask what in the hell she was talking about. She wasn't fat, she was quite slender, judging from her face. But then he noticed that she weighed quite a bit more than he expected. Lifting her out of the wildflowers, he gaped at the size of her belly. "Well, I was wondering what you'd meant by fat, but now I see it."

Usagi smacked his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "I'm telling Tousan, Stranger. You know damned well he's the only one that's allowed to make fun of my belly." She grinned when he just frowned at her, and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth.

Trunks jumped at the unexpected contact, and jerked back, but quickly darted forward when she lost her balance.

She blinked and studied him closely. That kiss hadn't set off the usual spark inside of her that it had always done since her mate had saved her life and claimed her. Then it hit her. "Oh, fuck me running," she sputtered. "Don't tell me." Usagi pulled his jacket to the side and rolled her eyes at the lack of a mating mark. "Mirai Trunks."

The lavender-haired warrior gave a slow nod. "How do you know about me?"

Usagi giggled at that and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Well, to be more specific," she added with a sheepish grin, "I'm Briefs Usagi." She laughed harder when understanding dawned in his eyes and his expression softened. "Yes, I'm the other Trunks' mate."

"Well, that explains the kiss. I was starting to wonder if you just threw yourself at every random man you saw. That would have explained the belly." He flinched when she smacked his arm, but was relieved when she laughed.

"God, you're such an asshole! I hope you know how much you just sounded like Tousan!" She cackled. "Come on," she urged, tugging on his arm. "Help the fat lady back to the house."

Trunks was silent for a few minutes as he helped her balance and took a little bit of her weight. Gods, she was such a tiny thing, and she was still bearing a Saiyan baby with little complaint. "How far are you along?" He finally asked.

"Almost there," she said brightly. "I go for the walks in hopes of starting my labor a little early, but he's your son, alright," she teased. "Free food, heat, and shelter. He ain't coming out until I drag his ass out."

"Typical Saiyan male," Trunks agreed with a grunt. "So it's a boy?"

"Yup," Usagi said proudly. "Vegeta Jr. He's a pain in the ass, just like Tousan, so the name fits."

"Usa! We were looking for you!" Minako waved at her from the second story and grinned. "Trunks sure found you fast, girl! He like, _just_ left!"

Usagi waved back, snickering and shaking her head. Yeah, Trunks sure did find her fast, alright. Just the wrong one. "I'd better signal him, hang on."

Mirai Trunks stepped back and blinked in surprise as the tiny blonde powered up to a surprising state for someone her size, and popped off a sequence of ki flares that seemed awfully familiar. "What was that?"

"Ki Morse Code, basically. At least that's what I call it. Tousan taught us the signals; he said they were used on Vegeta-sai for communication when scouters couldn't be used."

That's why it rang a bell. During the fight against Cell, Vegeta had used those same kinds of pulses whenever he'd been communicating with Goku. He felt a pang of jealousy that his father hadn't bothered to teach him the same thing; they'd had plenty of time for something like that in the Time Chamber.

Usagi smiled softly, knowing what was going on in his head. She wasn't bonded with this Trunks, but their facial expressions were almost the same when something was bothering them. "I'd be happy to teach you while you're here, Trunks. What I just said to him was, 'I'm home, I'm ok, we have a visitor.'"

She waved at the golden streak that was coming towards them, and frowned after several moments. "Shit. Trunks, power up and shield," she ordered. "He's about to break out the testosterone… stupid Saiyan hormones," she grumbled.

Doing as he was told, Trunks still wasn't powered up quite enough to stand up to the tackle that sent him flying, and he found himself staring up at an identical version of himself, who was furious and poised to strike. "Nice to meet you too," he said dryly.

"It's Mirai Trunks," Usagi groaned, coming up behind her mate. She whispered a few phrases in his ear, all in Saiyan, and he visibly relaxed and withdrew. "Now apologize and make nice," she ordered sternly. "He was helping me back to the house. It's hardly his fault that he looks just like you."

Stranger sniffed her and frowned. "You kissed him."

"I kissed _you_, you big jackass! That's when I realized it _wasn't _you! I thought you'd come out to the field to find me, and since I happen to kiss you all the time, you could hardly expect me not to after I thought it was _you_ that had helped me up!" She yelled. "You even smell the same!"

Stranger merely grunted and eyed his double, who had climbed to his feet and was watching them silently. "Don't touch my mate again," he warned.

This only incensed Usagi even more, and she punched him in the arm. "Oh, go blow a goat, Stranger! Fucking jackass!" She stomped off to the house then, as well as she could in her current state.

"Go eat something, Moon!" Her mate ordered, knowing it would only anger her further. "Go feed my brat!"

Usagi flipped him the bird and went inside, cussing him through their mental bond.

He chuckled a little at that and shook his head. "The mouth on her when she's mad." Now that he'd calmed down a little, he studied his twin again. "Sorry about that. Gohan and Goten avoid going near her lately; ever since she hit the third trimester, the Saiyan in me likes to get all protective of her."

"Perfectly natural, from what Mother's told me. She said that Father made her nuts the entire time, that he wouldn't even allow her near other males."

"Well, it'd be that way if I had much of a say in it, but Usagi's determined to make me insane. I don't mind her being around Father, of course, but even other mated males that aren't blood seem to set me off." Stranger frowned and shook his head. "So, what brings you here?"

Trunks blushed at that. "Mostly just to visit."

"Mostly?"

He turned an even brighter shade of red. "I'm nearly thirty in my version of this world. Mother sort of decided that it was time that I starting… dating."

"Sounds like Mom, alright. And by dating, I'm sure she means 'take a mate.'" Both of them rolled their eyes and huffed when Mirai Trunks's ears turned red as well. "Well, maybe one of Usagi's friends can introduce you to some ladies," he said with a wry grin. "They're all mated, but for one, and she's always dating someone."

"Mated? You mean married?"

"No, I mean mated. Ami and Gohan, Rei and Goten… Kami, you missed a lot of entertainment during that courtship. And Makoto's just come out of a stressful relationship, so I don't count her. She's pretty much off-limits."

"You brats gonna stand around all day or come inside!"

Both of them turned their heads and snorted in unison at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "Coming!" They both shouted.

"Gods, that's strange," Mirai muttered.

"Yeah, I agree with you there."

The kitchen, as usual, was a complete melee when they came in through the back door, full of women cooking, and men hovering and getting in their way. "Good God, who are all these people?" Mirai asked softly.

Trunks grinned and started pointing people out. "Gohan you know, he's grown up now. Ami's the one with the blue hair. Goten was born a year after the Cell Games, he's Goku's youngest son. Rei's his mate. She's the one that's threatening to shove that cooking spoon up his ass. Mako's the brunette, you'd be surprised to learn that she's training with Piccolo now. I'm amazed that he even took her as a student. And Minako's around here somewhere, she tends to stay out of the fray in the kitchen."

"Smart girl," Mirai muttered. He turned and nodded respectfully to Vegeta. "Father."

"Boy. What brings you?" He pulled a couple beers out of his personal cooler under the table, and slid each of them a beer.

"Future Bulma decided that he needs to find a woman," Trunks snickered. "I was going to ask the girls if they knew some single women."

Vegeta huffed at his son from an alternate reality, who was silently turning red. "My brat won't be mated with anything less than perfection."

"Father," Mirai groaned. "I really don't care about having a mate, it's not important. There's too much rebuilding to do in my world."

"Too bad we don't have another Usagi on hand. That woman's stunningly beautiful, a great warrior, _and_ royalty." Vegeta laughed when Mirai just groaned again.

"Shut up and stop picking on him, Tousan!" Usagi snapped, lightly whacking him in the back of the head. "It's not nice." She bent down and kissed her mate tenderly, purring with pleasure when his hand rose up to stroke her belly.

Mirai Trunks just watched all of this with wide eyes. He was pretty much watching himself make out with a pregnant, gorgeous blonde.

"A little staggering?" Vegeta asked knowingly.

"Just a little," he admitted. Then a loud pounding was heard coming down the stairs, and his eyes were drawn to what had to be this woman's twin, who was bouncing into the kitchen in a tank top and skirt, shoving men out of the way as she made her way to the brunette.

Mirai Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her, and felt a curious tugging in his gut at the sight of her. Then he felt the Saiyan inside of him rising up, and a growl came out of his mouth unconsciously when Gohan approached her to ask a question.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Usagi all looked up at that familiar sound. "Oh shit," they all whispered at once.

Vegeta moved in a flash and yanked Mirai back like a puppy on a chain when Mirai rose from his seat and began to move forward. "That's quite far enough, boy," he ordered sternly. "Leash that temper for now."

"Happy, Tousan?" Usagi snorted. "He felt that Saiyan urge for a princess."

"Immensely," Vegeta chuckled, tugging the older Trunks into a chair. "Sit down and drink your beer, boy." He sighed when he complied, but wouldn't look away from the princess of Venus. "Minako! Come over here!" The Saiyan prince shouted. "Now!" He ordered.

Mina turned her head and glared at him, but found herself staring at… two Trunks…? Then she found herself focusing on the Trunks that was staring at her with a lustful gaze. She swallowed as she made eye contact with him, and felt a strange tug in her stomach that made her feet move towards them on their own.

"Minako, this is the future version of my son. His name is also Trunks… obviously. Brat, this is Minako, the princess of Venus, and the leader of Usagi's court."

"Hi," she whispered, unable to break eye contact.

"Hey," he growled.

"There, introductions are out of the way," Vegeta said firmly. "Now take her upstairs and claim her. Hurry up."

That got Mina's attention, and she turned her head to glare at the trio that was laughing at her. "What?"

Mirai blushed as he managed to get a hold on his inner beastie, and shook his head. "I apologize for my father's behavior."

"Shit, that's just Vegeta," Usagi replied lightly. "He finds it amusing to tamper in the love lives of others. You should have been here when he brought Stranger some clothes for me and the whole bag was full of nasty lingerie. I wore them later, of course," she added with a grin.

"Minako, did you feel it too?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

The blonde gave a hesitant, brief nod to the Saiyan prince before looking at her liege. "Is that what you…?"

"Yup." Usagi gave her mate a quick kiss, and got between Mirai and Mina, grabbed them both by their arms, and ushered them towards the door. "Why don't you two go and get to know each other, hm?"

"Um… sure," Mina agreed. She took his hand to lead him towards the sparring field, and immediately felt a zing of something like electricity the moment their skin touched.

"Whoa," Mirai said softly, squinting his eyes shut at the sudden surge of emotion that swamped him.

"Oh, shit," Mina muttered. She was obviously going to have to take charge of this little situation. What was it that Rei said worked with Goten for all those months? There was no denying that this man was her "intended," and she knew that there was something that would calm him down if… "Ah, I remember, now. Come here," she said softly, tugging Mirai to her.

He tensed as her arms went around him, stunned that she was being so forward all of a sudden. But then again, she was just hugging him, and he had to admit that it felt wonderful.

"Just trust me on this, I know what's happening, and this is how Rei kept Goten at arm's length." She blushed when his head slowly turned towards her neck instinctively, and he breathed deeply, exhaling with a sigh. "That's it, just breathe," she urged gently, smoothing her hands up and down his back.

"You're the best thing I've ever smelled," Mirai whispered shyly.

"Same to you," she chuckled. He was, in fact, the best thing she'd ever smelled, too, and she had the craziest urge to dip her mouth forward just a little and taste him.

Trunks moaned when he felt her lips graze over his neck, followed by a flick of her tongue. "What are you…?"

"Ack, sorry!" Mina said quickly, pulling away from him and backing up a few feet. "I just… sorry!" She said again, shaking her head. She was just as red in the face as he was, but _damn _if he didn't taste as good as he'd smelled! She licked her lips at the thought, tasting a hint of salt from his throat, and shivered.

"It's… it's ok," he replied. "It just surprised me, that's all." Not to mention, it had felt wonderful. He wondered what else she could do with that tongue of hers, and blushed at the thought.

"It's… it's the hormones that you're putting out, Ami studied it all extensively right before and after she and Gohan mated. She actually used herself as a test subject," she giggled. "She took blood samples before she'd even let him kiss her, and then samples from him as well, and found all these love hormones in his saliva, skin, and blood. Leave it to Ami to break love down to a science, even something as intense as Saiyan mating."

"I'm so confused," Trunks admitted.

Mina pointed to a bench near the field, where Chi-Chi and Bulma usually sat when their sons or mates were sparring each other. "Come on." She led the way, making a point of not touching him, but the moment they were sitting next to each other, she wasn't surprised to feel his arm around her waist.

Trunks jerked back when he realized what he was doing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to seem so forward."

"Goddess, you and Usagi's Trunks are almost nothing alike," she chuckled. "I could never imagine Stranger being this shy. Sorry," she added, when he turned red for the fortieth time that afternoon, "I don't mean to pick on you."

"It's alright. I come from another version of this world, and I was raised much differently."

"I know, actually. Vegeta told me once when he was showing me some moves. He said that the androids hardly left anyone alive. That's odd, you know? To think that I'm dead in your alternate reality. Or I must be, anyway. Did the Sailor Senshi fight in that war?"

Trunks looked up at her and just stared. "You're one of them!?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she replied with a shrug. "Sailor Venus."

He shook his head and looked down. "The Senshi were the first to fall defending the city."

"Hang on a minute. But if we're all the same age as the other Trunks, then how did we even exist in your timeline? That Trunks was just a baby when it all happened, right?"

"Hell if I know. It's not necessarily the future, it's more of an alternate reality."

Mina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to try and understand it, I'll wind up with a headache. But I guarantee you that if Ami finds out, she'll spend hours trying to unravel it all… and then she'll try and explain it, and give us all a migraine. Or a nervous breakdown."

"Sounds like she's smart."

"Smart isn't even the word. Evil fucking genius is more like it. She's _scary_ smart."

Trunks slid his arm around her waist once more, and was surprised to feel her lean into it and rest her head on his shoulder. There weren't many women in his world, so this was all just a little overwhelming, so much that the Saiyan in him was actually backing off. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, we haven't done the Senshi thing since last year, when Usagi was kidnapped and…" Minako frowned deeply. "I'd rather not talk about that, it was horrible. Maybe you can ask yourself about it sometime, he saw the worst of what they did to her. Anyways, I'm a nurse, now. Ami keeps pushing me to go get my doctorate, like her, but I hate school as much as Usa, so I'm content. I work in the peds ward."

"Peds?"

"Pediatrics. I work with children in the hospital. I wanted to be a teacher for a long time, but I realized I could do more good as a nurse. I love my job," she finished with a soft smile.

God, she had medical experience? That was too perfect. Nearly all of the doctors and nurses in his world had been killed; the androids had just loved to target hospitals. He found himself idly playing with her long hair, finding the texture absolutely intriguing. "You and Usagi look an awful lot alike."

Mina laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's ironic. Usagi and I are like twins when we've both got our hair down like this, and I'm not wearing that bow I used to wear all the time. I used to act as her body double way back in the day when we were fighting youma."

"How is that ironic?" He asked in confusion, dipping his face into her hair to breathe in her scent. He simply couldn't help it, and since she didn't seem to mind, he didn't pull away.

"Because the moon princess is with one Trunks, and the moon princess's decoy is obviously going to be with the other one," she chuckled. "It is pretty funny."

"Going to be with…?"

Mina sighed and nuzzled his shoulder. "You obviously need to go have a few words with your father, Trunks. It's a Saiyan thing. You felt it when you first saw me, and I felt it too. It was a little overwhelming at first, but I'm ok with it. I guess I'm handling it as well as Ami did; she let Gohan claim her within an hour of truly meeting him." She looked up when he pulled away a little, and sighed when she saw his face. God, this one was so shy! "I'm sorry, Trunks, I didn't mean to upset you. It's not like I'm a virgin, _and_ I'm the earthly reincarnation of the goddess of love and lust, so I'm not too timid about the subject of sex."

"N—N—No, it's ok," he stammered.

"Shh, calm down," she urged gently, sliding over a little so that she could pull him into her arms. "Just breathe for a minute. Let that inner Saiyan take over just a tiny bit if it'll help settle you."

"Will it?"

"Probably. That inner monster you all have tends to be the exact opposite of timid," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"Alright, then." Trunks let the mental leash slip just a hair, and instantly didn't feel so terrifyingly shy. Curious about what would happen, he let it go just a little bit more, and felt the irresistible urge to do some awfully carnal things to the blonde in his arms.

Mina felt his teeth rake over her shoulder and whimpered with pleasure. "I think you let him out just a little too much, Trunks."

For the life of him, he couldn't keep his mouth from travelling to her collarbone and up her neck. "Now I know why you tasted my neck," he rumbled softly.

"Yeah," she whispered, completely entranced by what he was doing with his tongue. "You tasted really good."

"So do you."

It was a combination of him moving and Mina turning her head that caused them to lock lips for the first time, and both of them moaned softly at the unexpected contact. Venus took the reins on that first kiss, since Trunks didn't seem to know what to do other than to press them against hers. She explored his mouth gently at first, and when the hand on her shoulder rose up to bunch in her hair and pull her in tighter, she brushed her tongue against the crease of his mouth, seeking entry.

They both moaned again, a little more desperately, when Trunks opened to her and the kiss became more like a mating of mouths.

And then Vegeta was there, ruining the moment, as he was often prone to do. And usually on purpose. "Get your hands off my brat, woman!"

Both of them snapped up so quickly that they conked heads and grunted, holding their hands to their hairlines while they glared at the Prince of all Saiyans. "What!?" Trunks snapped, in a tone that was completely unlike him.

Vegeta grinned and tipped his head towards the kitchen. "What, brat? Did I interrupt the first kiss?" He snickered. "Get your ass inside. Dinner's ready." He waited for them to go back inside before following, trying to wipe the triumphant smirk from his face. Trunks's reaction had been exactly what he'd been aiming for. He'd get the beast out of that boy yet, and with a little luck and a lot of interference from himself, that boy would be mated before nightfall.

Unknown to all but him, it was the very least he could do for the future version of his mate. He always felt a strange pang of sorrow for her whenever she was mentioned, and Mirai's explanation for his appearance had been no exception. Poor woman, she'd lost him back before he'd really changed. He was still a hard-ass and cold most of the time, but it was nothing compared to what he'd been like before Cell.

Trunks's birth, and the challenge and responsibility of raising a child had changed him, even if no one really noticed it. Well, Bulma did. And that third-class clown. And both of his daughters, who never failed to see the good in him, and assure him that it didn't make him weak.

That gave him an idea. Rather than going back inside, he shot over to the landing place that Mirai Trunks always touched down at, and jumped into the time capsule. He wasn't going back, but he knew damned well that there was some sort of communicator in there somewhere. If Bulma had built it, he could figure it out.

Ha, right there! It was just like the one that his woman had built into her hovercraft.

"Trunks?" A sleepy voice asked. Bulma came on the screen , yawning. She looked a little older, but not nearly as old as a human woman her age should have looked. Vegeta grunted in approval. His Bulma always took care of herself, and this version of his mate seemed to be no different. She blinked her eyes open sleepily, and after a moment of just looking at the screen, they grew wide in surprise. "V—Vegeta!?"

He tipped his head in acknowledgement, not sure what to say. Why in the hell was he doing this, anyway, damn it!? He shook his head and frowned when tears started to well up in her eyes, and that finally got him to open his mouth. "Don't cry," he huffed. "You know how much I hate that."

"Sorry, I just…" She would have shaken her head, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "The last time I saw you…"

"I know," he replied, almost gently. "I just thought I'd contact you, give you some good news. Your—_our_ boy is well on his way to being mated." Vegeta grinned a little at that. "The brat just needs to grow a pair, and I think he'll be alright."

"Is he much different than the other Trunks?" She asked curiously, wiping at her eyes.

Vegeta nodded emphatically. "The boy's so shy that it's almost painful to watch. Thankfully, the girl he felt the pull with has experience. She's some sort of reincarnated sex goddess."

"A WHAT!?" Bulma shrieked, making Vegeta chuckle. Some things never changed.

"Not sex," he corrected. "_That_ word. She's the goddess of _that _word. The one that starts with an L," he explained. "But I'm sure she's got some experience in that area, too," he added with a laugh. "Which is good," he continued, when Bulma turned red and looked ready to explode, "because I don't think he even knows where to stick it. _What_ have you been teaching my brat, woman?"

"There aren't any women here, Vegeta!" She yelled defensively. "That's why I sent him to your time, you brainless jackass!" Bulma froze then, and looked like she was going to cry again.

"Don't cry!" Vegeta snapped. "Kami woman… just _don't_ cry, ok?" His expression softened when she sniffled and hiccupped. "Bulma… I—I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mirai Bulma looked up at him in shock. Had the great Saiyan prince just apologized to her? "Vegeta? Are you ok?"

"I wasn't a very good mate back then. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Please don't make me repeat it," he added dryly.

She sighed happily and nodded, his words seemed to make all of the arguments just melt away. Bulma didn't speak, she simply memorized his face, etching every angle and plane into her brain.

"Well…" he said awkwardly, "dinner's ready, and you'll miss me if I'm gone too long."

"Yeah, you never missed many meals," she giggled. Bulma was suddenly serious again, tears swimming in her eyes. "Vegeta… would you call me again sometime? I—if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure."

"Take care of our son, Vegeta. And… I'm proud of the man you've become."

Vegeta didn't have words for that, he simply nodded and signed off before returning to Capsule Corp. And if anyone noticed the change in his normally stoic demeanor, no one was stupid enough to mention it.

Bulma certainly wasn't complaining when he pulled her into a hallway, away from prying eyes, and simply began to kiss her like it would be the very last time. She was worried, though, since Vegeta hadn't kissed her like that since returning after the defeat of Majin Buu. "You ok?" She asked softly, once he had pulled away to rest his face in her long blue hair.

The Saiyan prince simply held her for several minutes, and when Bulma thought he wasn't going to answer her, he whispered, "I contacted the other Bulma."

Understanding and love shone in her eyes when he looked down at her, expecting disapproval. That, he hadn't expected. He'd expected jealousy, or even amusement. "She lost you at a critical point, you know. Another year, and you would have been the man I fell in love with. The man I knew was in there somewhere when I first met you, when I felt the pull."

"Yeah," he agreed huskily.

Bulma's brow furrowed as she mulled over a pretty big idea. "I've thought about it in the past, Vegeta, and I'm not averse to you paying her a visit, just so you know."

"Huh?"

The amusement he'd expected was in her eyes at his stunned reaction. "She's me, Vegeta. It's not cheating."

Once he'd finally found his voice, he shook his head. "No, she's not you. She's a different you. Look at our son, and her son. They're vastly different. If the alternate Trunks didn't feel the pull for Usagi, then they're not the same, and neither are you and the other Bulma."

"I've considered that, and if you don't feel that spark with her, then don't do anything. You can just spend some time with her, I'm sure she'd welcome the company. But… I think that she and I are the same. We shared the same existence until we were in our twenties; both of the Trunks' histories are completely different, though. Their lives went in different directions at the age of one. And we both mated you. The same you."

"Saiyan males don't cheat on their mates, woman," he stubbornly insisted.

"Vegeta, you don't have to do anything," Bulma replied, running her hand over his jaw, his cheek, his forehead, trying her best to sooth him. "Besides, I know it's impossible, quite literally, for a Saiyan to cheat. So if you do feel the same pull towards her that you do for me, by the very definition, it's _not_ cheating. Besides, you're fixating too much on that. I know damned well that your honor would never allow you to do anything with another woman," she added gently. "But I have a hunch that she's the same me, just a little bit older.

"And you don't even have to go. Just think about it, ok? How would you feel if I went without you for twenty-something years? Wouldn't you want to give me some form of comfort?"

"You know I would," he grumbled. "But she's not _you_."

"Yes, Vegeta," she said firmly, "she is. Because she was mated to the same you. Just think about it."

"Fine," he sighed. All these years had taught him to pick and choose his battles with this woman; and this one was not worth the screaming match that might ensue. She wasn't asking him to go, at least not yet; she was simply asking him to consider it. "I'll _think_ about it. I'll be in the gravity room if you need me, woman."

**Yeah, so this was supposed to be Mina and Mirai Trunks, but went in a TOTALLY different direction than I'd intended. Don't worry, it's still Mina and Mirai, I promise. There's just a story within a story here, too. And I promise that the next chapter is going to make you fucking cry. So review!**


	2. Reparations

**WOO! Sorry it took so long, yall, as Ana would put it, I got squirreled (if you've seen Up, you'll know) by so many other fics at once that I got behind on the ones I was already working on! For those of you reading my GW/SM fic, there should be an update on that one this week as well. Just about done with that chapter, when I'm not going back and forth between all my DBZ/SM fics. Anyways, enjoy! And if you cry easily, get the fucking Kleenex for this one! I cried just writing a certain part of it!**

Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently when someone pounded at the gravity room door. He knew that urgent sound all too well; it was one of the brats, and the only reason they ever dared disturb his gravity room time was when something scarier than him was giving chase.

This, of course, meant that one of them was running from a mate, and the runner was most likely the future version of his son, since Goten and Rei had already left. Goten was the most frequent interrupter, fleeing Rei's fiery temper whenever he did something ridiculously annoying. Which was pretty often.

Vegeta swung the door open and grunted. "What, boy." He sighed when Mirai simply stammered something and stared at him with wide, almost-terrified blue eyes. "Fine," he sighed, "come in, I'll hide you." He slammed and locked the door as soon as Trunks darted past him. "Why aren't you upstairs, fucking your mate?"

Trunks blushed at that and abruptly looked down at the floor.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know what to do?" Vegeta sputtered and swore in Saiyan at length when his son only turned a brighter shade of red. "Dear Kami, what in the world has that woman been teaching you? Surely Future Gohan would have—"

Trunks shook his head quickly, cutting his father off, and swallowed hard. "Gohan never had a girlfriend in my time. There was never time for any of that. Just training and fighting."

God, how many times was he going to have to go through this? While it was awfully amusing sometimes, Vegeta was getting a little tired of hooking all these damned brats up with each other. "Boy, I've got a lot on my mind tonight, so you can hide out in here for a while, but then I need time to think."

"Think? What's wrong?" He dared to ask, even though he knew that Vegeta was only going to shut him down and go back to training. But to his surprise, Vegeta swallowed, his jaw tightened, and his eyes kept flickering between the floor and his future son.

Holy shit, he was actually going to tell him.

Damn, maybe he _shouldn't_ have asked.

"How…" Vegeta shook his head and growled at himself under his breath. "Damn it, I need a beer for this. Come on, brat." He reached under the gravity-resistant table, and simply set the entire cooler on top of it. "Drink, boy," he ordered, sliding him a beer, while he cracked one open for himself.

"I didn't really like the taste of it at dinner," Trunks mumbled, but he took a drink anyway and made a face. "It still tastes awful."

"You don't drink it for the taste, boy. Just swig and swallow. Here," Vegeta snorted, "I'm going to need something stronger than that, anyway." He dug in the bottom of the cooler and pulled out a large bottle of whiskey, opened it, and took a swallow straight from the bottle. "There, drink that. Burns like a son of a bitch, but it's good liquor."

Trunks's eyes nearly popped out when he took a drink, and he sputtered and coughed for a moment before a nice little fire bloomed in his belly. "God, Father, that's some strong shit."

"It gets better as you drink more, but being Saiyan, you won't be able to get much more than pleasantly drunk. So…" He looked at the floor and started muttering to himself in Saiyan once more. "…how's your mother?"

He blinked in surprise at his father's question, and handed him the liquor bottle back when he reached for it. "She's, uh… fine, I guess? Why?" Trunks eyed his father with worry for a moment. Was Vegeta blushing? "Why?" He asked again.

"Skipping over most of the story, Bulma wants me to visit her," he finally muttered.

"Oh." Trunks shrugged, took a swig of his beer, and then his eyes popped in surprise. "_**Oh."**_

__"And he finally gets it," he snorted.

"Wow. Uh, I don't know what to say to that, Father. Mother… she really misses you, all the time." He eyed Vegeta seriously, waiting for him to look up. "You really want to hear this, Father?" When he simply nodded once, Trunks sighed and continued. "She cries a lot. She doesn't think I can hear her, but I do. It's mostly at night. Sometimes she has nightmares, or waking dreams, when she thinks you're there, and she wakes up to find that you're not. The anniversary is always the hardest for her. Every second week in May, she holes up in her lab and refuses to leave. I bring her food, do what I can to make sure she takes care of herself. Every year on the tenth, I hold her when she goes numb. Sometimes all day, sometimes for hours. She's just not there on that day, ever. I think she's remembering that day during those times. Or trying not to. I've never asked, and I probably never will, it would only upset her further."

"I spoke with her this afternoon, while you were inside. That's what started this whole mess. I should've just kept my mouth shut and—" Vegeta shook his head vigorously, took a long drink, and passed the bottle back to his son. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but… what do you think, boy?"

"I… I don't know, Father," Trunks said flatly. He blushed brightly as he looked up at him. "Wait, you're not talking about…"

Vegeta shrugged. "Bulma wants me to. If I feel the pull, then maybe. But if not, then no. I'd never cheat on my mate. So, what do you think?" He asked again.

"God, Father. I mean… wow." Trunks let the scientific mind he'd inherited from his mother take over while he thought for a moment. "I'm not the same Trunks as your Trunks. We all know that. Genetically, I'm the same, yet we obviously didn't feel the pull for the same woman."

"But they're identical physically, and very similar in personality," Vegeta countered, grateful to see that his son was actually starting to think about this little problem, rather than blushing and stammering nervously.

"True. But they're still not the same person. Mother, on the other hand, is the same. But… you're not." Trunks shrugged when Vegeta glared at him a little. "What? You wanted to know what I thought, Father. It's true. You're not the same man she mated. While she hasn't changed, you definitely have. But that doesn't mean… oh, fuck it.

"Father, if you don't feel the pull, Mother will be ecstatic to see you, simple as that. I mean, you have no earthly clue how _happy _that would make her. So fuck it, just go. And if you do feel it, then you're just going to have to figure that one on your own. All the time travel and alternate versions of people just gives me a headache when I think about it too long."

"You and me both," Vegeta agreed with a groan.

They both drank in silence for a time, passing the bottle back and forth, before Vegeta spoke again. "So, your little blonde… I assume you're sufficiently intimidated by her?"

"That's a pretty accurate description," he admitted with a tiny a smile. "Any ideas?"

"Go fuck her brains out. It's not like she's going to say no," Vegeta chuckled.

"I don't know what to do," Trunks admitted softly.

"Dear Kami," Vegeta groaned, "if you don't know what you're doing in the bed, boy, let her take over. Minako's the goddess of lust, that girl definitely knows what she's doing. Please tell me that you at least know how sex _works_."

He shrugged a little. "I have an idea… I guess," he added, after a moment. Trunks blushed even harder when his father half-groaned, half-laughed, and took another drink. "I know where to put my dick, if that's what you mean, Father," he said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Good to hear, boy. Otherwise you'd likely be getting punched in the face, and we'd all be hearing an amusing story the next day about how you tried to stick it in her ass." He slid the bottle over; it was nearly empty. "Drink, boy. Then you're going upstairs and getting laid, you hear me?"

"Easier said than done."

"Quite the opposite, son. Let that inner Saiyan out, and you shouldn't have a problem getting some ass. Now… get the fuck out of my gravity room. I'm going to clean up, and then I have a date with your time machine."

Wow, so he was going to do it. "Tell Mother I said hello," Trunks said with a smirk. He stopped at the door as he started to leave, and turned around after a moment's hesitation. "And Father? Thank you."

"You too," Vegeta replied sincerely. Then he grinned. "Now go get some pussy."

############

It was full dark when he arrived, and even in the pitch black he could see the devastation that the androids had done to this planet. He couldn't even imagine what it had looked like before the rebuilding had started, it must have been uninhabitable.

Vegeta found the back door locked and rolled his eyes as he dug for his keys. The locks were the exact same, no surprise, and he let himself in before using his nose to lead him to a sleeping Bulma. A smile touched his lips when she rolled over and her nose twitched; for a human she'd always had a remarkable sense of smell.

"Vegeta…"

Hearing her sigh his name with such grief and longing was what made him move from the doorway to the bed. He hesitated for a moment before stripping to his shorts, before sliding into what was, back home, his side of the bed. He hesitated yet again before assuming his usual position at home with his own Bulma; wrapping his arm around her from behind and lying on his side flush against her back.

Vegeta knew she was awake the moment he nipped at the old, faded scar of her mating mark. Seeing it untouched for so long made it impossible for him to keep from doing so, and he felt a pressing urge to clamp down on it and reopen it. "It's just me," he whispered. And then he felt her shudder against him, and smelled the unmistakable salt of tears, just before his eyes widened in surprise at a wave of anguish through his mating bond.

Holy shit, this _was_ the exact same Bulma. Kami, he'd _never_ live it down once he got home, his Bulma would grin and declare that she was _always _right. "Bulma," he rasped hoarsely. "Bulma, it's just me. Look at me, Bulma."

She was shaking hard, now, so hard that it scared him a little. "No," she finally whispered. "You're not r—real." The last word came out as a hushed sob. She'd had this dream before, countless times, and she was not going to be fooled by some sort of subconscious apparition, only for him to not be there when she opened her eyes.

"Yes I am. Look at me, woman." When she only cried harder and vehemently shook her head, he rolled her and tipped her chin up. "Open your eyes, Bulma. It's not a dream, and it's not some sort of trick. It really is me."

"No!" She cried, continuing to shake her head. "You're just a dream! A figment of my imagination!" And then she felt his lips on hers, and they felt so real, so _right_, that she slowly melted against him.

Vegeta gave her a slow, understanding smile, his own eyes shining with a few tears of sympathy when she just barely cracked open her eyes. He would have denied them of course, if she had actually mentioned them, but they were there, all the same. "See, that wasn't so hard, woman." He sighed and pulled her tightly against his chest when her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she only began to sob even harder as she clung to him in desperation. "Shh, beloved. I know, I know. It's alright."

It was over a half-hour before the sobs finally ebbed and she pulled back to look at him again, this time with a mixture of disbelief and reservation stamped across her face. "You're the other Vegeta."

"You told me to come. And I've learned over the years not to fight you when you get something in your head; I may as well do it right away, when you're asking nicely, since you're going to goad me into it eventually," he snorted dryly.

"I hate to admit that I've missed that snarkiness," she replied shakily. She stopped the moment she realized that her trembling hands were wandering over his body as if they had a mind of their own. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright," he whispered, brushing tears from her cheeks. "You're my mate, Bulma. You can touch me if you want to."

Bulma bit down on her lower lip and shook her head at the sound of the same words he'd said on the very night he'd claimed her. Even then, before he'd changed, they'd been uttered with the same hint of tenderness, and that touch of emotion had moved her then just as much as it moved her now. "No, it… it wouldn't be right, Vegeta. The other Bulma… she'd be furious."

He laughed at that and shook his head. "Actually, it was her idea. And while I wasn't on board with it if I didn't feel that tug… I did. She was right; you're both the same Bulma, just in alternate timelines." Vegeta's hands began to wander over her at the same moment that her own began to touch him reverently, and before either of them knew it, they were locked in a passionate embrace.

Bulma moaned softly when his mouth left hers and lit a trail of fire down her throat, his lips and tongue coming to rest on a pert nipple before closing over it and sucking. That moan became a helpless whimper when his questing fingers slipped into her heat and stroked her with a skill only he could ever possess; he knew every hotspot on her body, every little place that would set her off, and he'd had years in his own time to memorize them all. "Vegeta, please," she begged. "I need you. I need you right now. Please."

"In a moment, beloved," he replied gently. "You've been without me for far too long, and I want to make it up to you."

She came at his words, less than a minute after he'd even begun the assault between her legs, and cried out in ecstasy as she instinctively bit down on his shoulder. Bulma heard him grunt at the pain, but that noise melted right into a groan.

Bulma was rolled onto her back then, and when she thought he was going to take her, he slid down her body to replace his hand with his mouth. "Oh God… Vegeta… please…"

His only response was to growl into her heat as his tongue started to take her up once more, and he dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled her closer. She climaxed again almost immediately, and drug him up to kiss him with an urgency that neither of them had felt since the very first time. "_Please_," she begged again, her voice bordering on a sob.

Vegeta wouldn't deny her anymore, not when he could feel the raw need for completion pouring through their newly reforged bond. He slid into her slowly, his shorts long ago discarded, and savored the feeling of her warmth for a long moment before withdrawing and thrusting forward. Bulma immediately cried out as he filled her for the first time in over twenty years, unable to think of anything but the fact that she finally had him again, even if it was only this one time.

God, she was so damned tight that it was unreal, and he knew that it could only mean one thing. "Never?" He asked softly.

"Not since you died. No one could have even compared to you, Vegeta." Her fingers stroked his face as they just gazed at each other in wonder; Vegeta was not only touched by her unwavering loyalty, he was proud of his woman for responding to his death in such a Saiyan manner.

Some Saiyans did take a second mate after losing the first, but it was a very rare occurrence, and the bond with the second mate was even stronger than the first. "I—I know you never felt the same for me, what I felt for you, but I loved you more than you ever knew."

"I did know." Vegeta turned his head and kissed her hand. "And I've always felt the same, even if I had a shitty way of showing it." He began to move then, when it looked like she was going to cry again, and growled with pleasure when he felt her tighten and she cried out his name, clinging to his shoulders tightly, urging him with her hips for more. "That's it," he whispered over her shoulder. "You're mine. Take as much of me as you need, woman."

"I'm yours," she moaned, just as her nails dug into his back and she came again. "I've always been yours, Vegeta."

"Bulma…" He licked his lips and swallowed, cracking his eyes open to really look at her. He'd never been able to say it all his life, but maybe now, after seeing what she'd been through without him by her side, he could. Vegeta swallowed again before bending his face back down to her shoulder. "I love you, Bulma." He bit down on her scar then, before she could react to his words, and surged into her at a harder pace, since he knew what his bite would do to her.

Vegeta relished every time she tightened, every time she cried out his name in ecstasy, the way she was whimpering words of her love for him when her climax would ebb, only for her to be taken to new heights only moments later.

It was hours before he took his own pleasure, moaning as he stiffened inside of her and came harder than he had since his reunion with Bulma after Buu's defeat. Once he could do more than shake from the aftermath, he slowly rolled them to their sides and kissed her gently.

The sun was already coming up on the horizon, but Bulma knew there was no way she was getting any work done that day. "I love you," she whispered.

"You too," he replied, unable to say that word again. Well, maybe he'd be able to say it once more, to his own Bulma, once he'd returned. He owed her that just as much as he owed Mirai Bulma. "Sleep, beloved. I'll still be here when you wake," he added, when she opened her mouth with a pained expression on her face. "You have my word, Bulma."

#############

He awoke to the feel of delicate, slightly calloused hands smoothing over his skin, a pair of familiar lips shyly kissing his mark, and a pair of large breasts that he knew all too well tucked against his chest. "Woman," he grumbled good-naturedly, "don't start some shit that you can't finish."

"Sorry," she whispered. "I… I just can't believe that you're real."

The memory of the events of the previous night had him snapping awake instantly, and sitting up to look around him in a mixture of emotions as he remembered _everything _that had happened. Gradually he relaxed and laid back down, tucking her to him out of habit. "Thought I was home, sorry. You startled me."

Mirai Bulma chuckled and shook her head. "It's ok. I've been awake for over an hour, trying to convince myself that you're real, and that I haven't either lost my shit completely or died."

"Nope, still alive," he mumbled, "and you lost your shit _years_ ago when you let me take you for a mate. You _really_ slid off the deep end when you decided to actually procreate with me."

"I won't disagree with you," she replied happily. Her hands returned to his body, tracing the outline of his abs, then trailing up to outline his scars. Some of them were new, at least to her.

"A few of them came from Cell," he answered, half-asleep as he enjoyed being petted. "A couple from Kakarot during the incident with Buu. A couple from the Final Explosion."

"The what?"

"Feh. Rather not talk about it, woman. Ask the boy, I'm sure Kakarot's told him **all** about it by now."

By now? "Oh no, Vegeta. When do you need to be back?"

He snorted and smirked at that. "Two minutes after I left. I figured I'd stay a few days. Whatever you want. You can send me back to the time I left, right?" Vegeta cracked his eyes open at that, suddenly worried.

"Why? Is there something important going on?"

"Um, yes? The birth of our grandbrat, woman. And I damned well better be there, Usa's naming the boy after _me_."

"Yeah, sending you back to that moment is easy, I just have to reset a couple of things on the time machine. So, your Trunks is mated, then?"

Vegeta relaxed once more and nodded. "Usagi. She's a vision. She's a warrior, a princess, and drop-dead gorgeous. And so pure that it even kills me to hurt her feelings. Ironically, your Trunks felt the pull for her body double, the princess of Venus, Minako. So it's like twins being mated with twins. That wasn't an uncommon occurrence with twins on Vegeta-sai, you know. Like calls to like. I'm sure Ami will study it extensively," he groaned.

"Who?"

He chuckled and grinned. "Gohan's mate. The princess of Mercury. She's quite the brain, she even used herself as a guinea pig for testing right before she mated with the boy, so she could find out the whys and hows about Saiyan hormones."

"Sounds like my kind of girl!"

"Yeah, you'd like her." Vegeta jumped a little when one of her hands trailed to his muscular thigh, and he cracked open a single eye to look at her. "Didn't get your fill of me?"

"Mmm… I don't know," she admitted a little shyly. She'd thought of waking him up with sex, but since she was unsure if last night was a one-time, spur of the moment thing, she'd mostly kept her hands to herself.

"Still insatiable, I see. You don't have some sort of insanely pressing work to do in the lab? That's usually what you're doing this time of day."

Bulma sighed sadly. "No, Vegeta. Every once in a long while, someone will visit, in need of doctoring, but that's about it. We've done all the rebuilding that we really can. The rest is up to the planet. It needs to heal from the war; thank God for capsulated food stores, we can hardly grow anything in this soil. And since there's hardly anyone left alive, there's at least plenty of stored supplies to go around for a few decades. I'm grateful that out of all of our worries, hunger isn't one of them."

"And what are?"

She buried her face in his hair and snuggled against him before continuing. "Hot zones, mostly. We all went underground while the androids reigned; anyone caught out foraging was killed on the spot. They also liked to dig up nuclear weapons and randomly set them off wherever we would forage the most. We've had fertility problems since then, since most of the women have been in and out of hot zones more than a few times."

"You weren't stupid enough to go in there, were you?"

"They wouldn't let me," she admitted with a grumble. "Said I was too valuable to the cause, being Trunks's mother and all. I should have been one of the first women they allowed in, at least as far as bearing children was concerned. I vowed I'd never marry again after you died."

Vegeta smirked and chuckled. "Ah, yes. There's only one Prince of all Saiyans, after all. Any other would have paled in comparison to a man of my skill."

It was good to hear her laugh; a real laugh that rang throughout the room, and he found himself smiling at the sound. "Still so full of yourself, Vegeta."

"Full of myself? You said as much last night, woman. Thank you, for the boost to my ego."

"Eh, you're ok. Not like it was much of a challenge to get me off after over twenty years without." Bulma gasped when she was suddenly pinned down beneath him and she felt his fingers sliding up her thigh.

"Really, woman? You care to make a bet?"

Wow, this was just like old times. "And what do you want?"

"What every Saiyan male wants after a whole night of lusty, earth-shaking reunion sex… **Breakfast**. If I make you come within a minute, you go make me something to eat. If I can't…"

"If you can't…" Hm, this was difficult. Bulma already had what she wanted, and that was him. "Your cooking hasn't improved, I take it."

"If anything, it's gotten worse. Frankly, you spoil me, and that princess of Jupiter has only started spoiling me even more. The woman can cook. Kami, she can _cook_! And her cheesecake! I would destroy galaxies for her if she'd make it every day!"

Bulma giggled when his stomach rumbled on cue. Saiyan males and their three gears: Sex, food, and training. Not always in that order. "Tell you what, sexy man. I'll go fix us something now, and you can come up with something else to bet me," she said silkily. "Or you could just get me off out of gratitude for being fed." She moved to slide out from under the covers, but stopped herself and blushed. "It was dark last night, so I didn't think about it… but I've aged a bit, Vegeta."

"You're what, woman? Fifty? That makes us the same damned age."

She pulled back the sheet from his body and eyed him with unadulterated envy. "Yeah, I wish I'd aged _half_ that gracefully."

"You did, woman, trust me. You're only a few years older than the other Bulma, and you're almost identical." When she still wouldn't lower her side of the sheet, he easily jerked it out of her grasp. "You're perfect. Now… get your ass in the kitchen and cook my damned breakfast," he chuckled. "You're so damned vain."

She was back with breakfast pretty quickly, and once one appetite was satisfied, Vegeta found himself needing to take care of another, and had her pinned to the bed in a flash, knocking her empty plate to the floor.

It was damned near noon by the time he was finished with her… or rather, when she was finished with him, since she'd claimed the dominate position about half-way through. They eventually dressed after that, and while Vegeta was secretly pleased to see that she'd never even thrown out his things in her closet, he didn't say anything about it. When she'd shown him the hangers full of button down shirts and training gis, she'd looked about to cry once more, and he didn't think he could take a second session of tears in less than twenty-four hours.

Down in the workshop, he wasn't surprised to find everything much the same. "Not much has changed, I see."

"No, not really," Mirai Bulma admitted, going right to the contraption she'd been tinkering with for most of the week. She found herself unable to concentrate on it though, with his presence in the room.

"I'm throwing you off," he said knowingly, smirking when he felt her mind agree. "The you in my time can't ever seem to concentrate with me in the workshop, either."

Bulma chuckled at that. "Take it as a compliment, Vegeta. Your presence alone radiates sex, and having you so close is making it hard to think about much else."

"Well, then. It's been an awful long time since I've been indulged in workshop sex… and I so do enjoy defiling your workspace." Vegeta softly laughed in her ear when he nibbled on it and she shivered in response.

Trying to keep an even footing, Bulma continued to work on her project. Or at least look like she was working on it, anyway. "And how often do we defile _your_ working territory, Vegeta?"

"Nearly every damned day," he replied breathily, running his mouth over her mark. "Whether you like it or not, frankly. There's just something…" He bit down just hard enough to open the mark, making her moan. "…that's unbelievably satisfying about cutting the gravity on when you're not expecting it, and taking advantage of you when you're pinned to the floor, unable to even move."

"Sounds like something I'd enjoy," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut as he continued to lavish her mark with attention, causing a wonderful heat to pool in her stomach. "That's probably why I come to you in the gravity room, instead of calling you in here."

Feeling her growing need through the bond, he abruptly spun her on her stool, lifted her, and shoved aside a mountain of parts and gadgets from the bench before sitting her down on the edge of it. "So, woman… you feel like taking this to the gravity room, or can I finally fuck up _your _territory for once?" He grinned when she only gave a little moan and pulled him to her for a kiss, which he eagerly gave her. "Well then, I suppose I'm going to make this worth your while, since you're being so accommodating."

**I wanted to make this longer, but the next part is hella long, since it's the Trunks/Mina portion of the story. I decided to break it up between parts. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the rest of the story up soon! PLEASE R&R, YALL! I worked my ass off getting all of these stories updated for yall today, so like Vegeta, make it worth my while! Though even reviews are QUITE as good as lusty workshop sex with a randy Saiyan prince… **


	3. Euphemisms

**I know, yall have waited a while for this one, so here it is! God, I've been writing a lot of smutty as hell scenes this week… History… Sacrifice… this one… still haven't got to the smut on the TGS AU, though. Well, I've written it, just ain't posted it. Posted the first chapter, though! Go read it and cry! :D**

"You alright?" Minako asked in concern, when Mirai came into the kitchen, walking a little funny. Then she smelled the unmistakable scent of alcohol and giggled. "Let me guess? Vegeta?"

Trunks rubbed his temples a little and nodded. "I'll be alright, the effects will wear off quickly." At least he wasn't muttering at blushing at the mere sight of her, which radiated sex and made him think of sinful things in dark places. He leashed the beast when she tugged him into a chair and set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll make a sandwich, too. I've been a victim of Vegeta's drinking challenges whenever something is on his mind, especially since I moved in to help Usagi with the pregnancy. Bread helps."

"Oh, nurse. That's right."

"So," she began, sitting next to her nervous virgin prince as she handed him the promised sandwich, "what was on his mind? Or was he simply trying to get you drunk while telling you to go fuck my brains out?"

"Kami, you know him well," Trunks muttered, with only a touch of jealousy.

Minako ran a soothing hand up and down his back, and kept her arm around him when he purred a little at the contact. "He's not the same man he was twenty-some-odd years ago, Trunks. He's still a prick, yeah. And the King of the Trolls, but according to Usagi's Trunks, he's really come a long way."

"So I see. He wouldn't have had that discussion with me in the gravity room otherwise." He chewed for a moment before answering the questioning look on her face. "He's going to visit Mother in my timeline." Then he blushed and shook his head. "I'd better make sure to set the machine to a week from now when I return. Not only will I risk creating a time paradox with both machines in the future, but I'll risk going blind and deaf as well."

Minako busted out laughing at that and smacked the table with her fist. "Go Tousan!" She laughed. "He's gone to get himself some future ass, then?" She giggled, once she'd calmed down enough to speak without waking the entire household.

"If he feels the pull," Trunks confirmed. "If not, he's merely going to spend some time with her. Mother… she's been through a lot."

She sighed at that and nodded in sympathy, leaning her head on his shoulder, and when he finished his sandwich, she stood and tugged on his hand. "Still feeling the effects of the alcohol?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Why?"

"Good! Let's go make out," she purred, and pulled him into her arms for a long, toe-curling kiss. Trunks was blushing when she backed off a little, but if the bulge pressing into her thigh was any indication, she was doing a fine job of getting him aroused.

Before he could protest, she tugged him into the living room, shoved him on the couch, and climbed on top of him, trapping him with the soft curves of her body. Not like he couldn't get away if he really wanted to, though. And judging from the way the lump against her stomach was growing, he wasn't interested in running.

Mirai licked his lips at the sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest, and let his beast wrap his arms aound her before pulling her down for another one of those head-spinning kisses. They only kissed like that for a long time before they froze at the sound of footsteps.

"Ye gods, that's disturbing," Usagi chuckled, as she waddled through the living room and into the kitchen. "Minako, I need to test my sugar," she called out with her mouth full. "I got it, just tell me where it's at."

Minako chuckled and shook her head in the crook of Trunks's neck. "Top of the fridge, Usa. You know how to use it, right?"

There was a shuffle, and grumble, and a thunk of something falling on the floor. "Damn it, I hate being so short," Usagi snorted. "Got it. Hope I didn't break it. And yes, I know how to use it."

"The baby's eating her out of house and home," Mina explained to Mirai, "and since she already eats like a Saiyan, I've had to put her on a high-carb diet."

"That's why I'm so fat, bitch!" Usagi laughed from the kitchen. "Eight-nine, I'm good," she added after a few moments.

"Eat something anyway, Usa. I don't want you crashing out in the middle of the night."

Usagi wandered back into the living room, blinked at the sight of what _looked _like her own mate tangled up with one of her best friends, and shook her head. "Still disturbing. Continue," she said magnanimously, before wandering out to tackle the stairs to her and Trunks's room.

##################

Mina giggled when Trunks yanked her down next to him on the couch as soon as she rose. "Where are you going?"

"Bed, of course. It's eleven. Why?" She asked, her voice lowering to a purr. "Would you like to join me?" And as expected, he turned bright red and wouldn't meet her eyes. "You're so easy to tease, Trunks," she giggled.

"Oh, so you were just joking?"

Mina decided on the safest answer, and grinned. "If you wanted to, then no. But if you don't, then sure, I'm just joking. Night!" Before he could snag her again she gave him her most stunning smile and headed for bed.

She shut her door behind her, but didn't lock it, fairly sure he would be a little less timid in the dark, when he was all alone with his thoughts of how good it had felt to hold each other. They'd done nothing more than kiss, mixed with a little necking, but even when she'd subtly hinted with her body that she'd let him get to second base without complaint, he hadn't picked up on it. "I just can't be subtle with this man," she decided.

"Naked it is," she stated to the mirror, and stripped to her skin before climbing into her bed. Mina couldn't get much blunter than that. If he came into her room and snuggled up to her, he'd find her bare and waiting. Damn it, she wanted him so badly that it was making her crazy! Just his scent made her want to tear his clothes off and throw him down, but he was so timid, so innocent when it came to the birds and the bees that she simply couldn't bring herself to do that to him. It had to be his decision; it just felt wrong to push him into it when he was acting like a virginal fifteen year old.

Trunks sat on the couch for a long time as he thought about her offer. He was a grown damned man, why couldn't he just grow some balls and go to her? He'd taken on Cell and the androids without even flinching, but every time he thought about doing more than kissing with that gorgeous love goddess, he started shaking like a leaf.

He could let the Saiyan in him out, but that probably would be a bad idea. Trunks had always had extremely good control over that aspect of himself, and he wasn't too sure what would happen if he let it slip the leash. The lavender-haired warrior sighed and shook his head. "Maybe just a little wouldn't hurt."

No sooner had he said the words, he felt more confident. He could feel that Saiyan swagger rising up in him, a sense that he could take on the world and win. Trunks knew that his father lived hand-in-hand with his darker nature, so why couldn't he, damn it? He let just a little more of the leash slip, and ground his teeth at the need that filled him.

He could smell her scent on the couch, right where she'd been sitting next to him earlier, watching TV. He could smell her on himself, but why hadn't he taken her yet? And why in the hell was she upstairs in bed without him?

Trunks was at her door in a flash, breathing heavily as he tried to get a handle on his Saiyan nature, but he was finding it difficult to control it once he'd let just a little bit of it out. Turning the knob, he closed his eyes and leashed it once again.

Then he wondered what in the hell he was doing. Telling her goodnight. That's what he would do. He'd tell her goodnight. Trunks cracked the door open and peeked in, only to find it dark. "Mina?" He asked softly.

"Mmhmm?" She was already half-asleep, it had been a long day, and if he wanted her, she was sure he'd find it in him to make a move… eventually.

"I just… you know. Wanted to say goodnight."

Minako stirred just a little and clutched the sheet to her chest as she sat up, her tousled hair spilling over one shoulder. She wanted to give him a nosebleed, but not a heart attack, so she was careful to at least partially cover up, baring only the tops of her breasts. Mina knew all too well how tempting she looked, she wasn't the goddess of lust for nothing. "Goodnight, Trunks," she whispered, hoping that he would recognize the invitation sitting right in front of him.

Inwardly, Trunks was drooling at the sight of her, and cursed his superior Saiyan night vision. Her light blue eyes were heavy-lidded with sleep, her golden hair was a little messy and pooling onto the bed over one shoulder, and it was impossible to ignore the fact that that sheet was the _only _thing covering her.

He found it impossible not to lick his lips at the sight of her, and he suddenly wanted a kiss goodnight as well. "May I…"

Mina sighed in sympathy and nodded when he couldn't finish the sentence. She scooted to the other side of the bed, and careful to keep her sheet in place, she half-reclined on her pillow, propping herself up on her elbow. "There really aren't any women in your world, are there?"

"No," he choked out softly, as he perched on the edge of the bed, far away from her. "Not really."

"Sorry for that." Minako sighed and shook her head. "I give up, Trunks. I was thinking of seducing you somehow, but I just don't have that in me. When _you_ want to do something about… this thing between us, you let me know, ok? I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

Trunks swallowed hard and shook his head. "Let you know?"

"Ugh… honey, you think way too hard sometimes, ya know? If you want me, then just make a move. It's not like you have to ask for permission or anything."

"A move?" The words came out as a partial squeak.

"Trunks, I sleep naked and I never lock my door. It's not like you'll be storming the Walls of Jericho." Mina sighed and buried her face in her pillow. "No offense," she grumbled into the cotton, "but I feel like I'm dealing with a little kid trapped in a _very_ sexy man's body. It's a bit frustrating."

"Sorry," he replied, unable to look up at her. "Um… what should I do?" He asked nervously.

Mina turned her head out of the pillow and sighed heavily. "Calm down, for one. Two, close your eyes if you don't want to see me naked. While you're very welcome to look, I don't want you to die from the glory of all that is me, either," she added smugly.

"Naked?" He asked, immediately covering his eyes.

"I'm going to put some clothes on, Trunks. That's all," she assured him. "And you are going to sleep in here tonight, and just snuggle… if that's what you want."

"I… I think I can do that." When he heard her slip out of the bed, his hands trembled as he felt the Saiyan tugging at the leash, urging him to peek. Trunks's fingers parted just a little bit, and the leash snapped tightly as the animal in him gazed hungrily at her perfection. He'd never even seen a naked woman before, so he had nothing to compare her to, but he knew that she was perfect, and all his if he just had the balls to take her.

Mina smirked to herself when she caught him peeking out of the corner of her eye, but chose not to say anything about it. She didn't want to make him any more nervous than he already was, and the fact that he'd snuck a look gave her hope. She took her time getting dressed, choosing a lacy nightgown, which she finally slipped over her head. She didn't bother with underwear; she was going to make this as easy for him as possible, should he choose to make a move. "There, all done," she said, as if she had no idea that he was watching her. "You can look."

Trunks lowered his hands, knowing she couldn't see him very well in the dark anyway. "You're not wearing much." She didn't need to know that he'd looked.

"I assume you sleep in the same thing all other Saiyan men sleep in," she chuckled. "Go on, I'm ok with it."

When Trunks froze, she sighed, climbed onto the bed, and slid over to him to tug at his shirt. "Just the shirt, then." Mina slipped her fingers under the hem and pulled the tank top over his head before he could protest, and quickly moved back over, slipping under the covers, before she gave into the urge to jump him. "Come on," she coaxed, beckoning him over. "You don't have to be nervous, Trunks, it's just sleeping, that's all. Just sharing the same bed."

He licked his lips and swallowed before nodding slowly. "Just sleeping."

"I promise, honey. Come here."

"Alright." Trunks slowly slipped under the covers as well, and managed to find the bravery to position himself right next to her, on his side. He brushed his lips against hers and sighed.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Mina snuggled against him tightly and felt him begin to tremble. "Trunks… we can sleep on separate sides of the bed if you want."

"No… no, Mina. I'm alright. I'll be alright."

"You sure?" She asked gently. "I'm sorry if this is too fast for you."

"It's not that," he finally admitted. "It's… it's the Saiyan in me. He's trying to break out, and it's getting harder to keep him tethered. I've never had this problem before. I don't know how the other Trunks does it."

"He doesn't," Mina snorted. "Well, he did, for a long time, when he didn't know what was going on after he first met Usa. But when he saved her, and she confessed her love for him, the dam broke. And it broke hard, too. Thank the goddess that she offered herself, because if she'd been reluctant…"

"Yeah, that inner demon can get pretty violent sometimes. How did it happen for Gohan and Goten?"

"Well, I told you about Gohan already. But he's always been pretty patient. He was absolutely stunned when Ami just offered herself, so long as she could get her samples first." Mina lifted her face a little and breathed deeply, her nose right in the crook of his neck. "Sweet Aphrodite, you smell so fucking good, Trunks."

"What about Goten?" He asked, trying to keep them on the subject, as he fought what was becoming a losing battle with his inner animal. Holding her just felt too right.

Mina laughed at that and shook her head, her hair brushing over his chest, making him shiver with pleasure. "Goten, poor guy. Rei hates men. She's not a lesbian or anything, she just _hates men_. More than I could ever explain. So when he was teaching her to fly, he kissed her, and took every opportunity after that to pin her ass down and make her crazy. They went months before she finally conceded defeat, and part of it was only because of what waiting so long was doing to his health."

"How did he fight it?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Well, Rei wasn't willing, which was the big part of it. But I think it had something to do with the fact that he's so much like Goku. Goten has a lot more strength of will than people give him credit for. It also helped that Rei was willing to go to third base."

"Third base?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Ugh. It's a baseball euphemism. First base is kissing, second is light petting. You know, above the waist. Third base is heavy petting, getting each other off without going all the way. And a home run… well, I'm sure you can guess."

Trunks blushed at the thought. "I don't think I'd have that kind of willpower."

"That's alright, I'm more than happy to get myself off in the shower," she giggled, knowing it would only make him turn redder. Mina stopped giggling when she felt something hard suddenly pressing against her inner thigh. "Sorry," she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment for him. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

Mina gasped when she felt his lips brushing over her throat. "Mm… Trunks, if you'd like to just try third base…"

He nodded a little, as the leash snapped again and started to fray. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted breathlessly. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's ok, Trunks," she whispered, her hand stroking his chest, trailing to his belt buckle. "I can show you anything you want to learn. It's as easy as learning how to fly." Her lips whispered over his then, as she unfastened his pants and tugged at them patiently. She'd let him take the reins on this, let him show her what he was comfortable with, before doing what she wanted to do to him.

His hands shook as he hooked his thumbs in his waistband and slid the fatigues down, and he whimpered when her nails travelled lower to brush against him. "Oh God, Mina… I'm sorry, but…"

Trunks was about to come, she knew it by the way he was stiffening against her fingertips. "Hang on for just a moment, love," she breathed in his ear. With that, she slid down and kissed him. "Just a little longer. It'll feel better if you do."

His head rolled back and he moaned when her lips closed over him and sucked lightly. "Mina… I'm…" And then he cried out hoarsely, unable to hold back as she'd instructed, when she took all of him in one slow motion, her tongue doing something that made him see spots before his eyes. "Dear God," he whispered, as he slowly came down from his high.

She slowly licked him clean before raising her head up to look at him. "Better?" She asked softly.

Trunks nodded just a little, and roughly drug her up to kiss her, his shyness momentarily forgotten as the Saiyan in him broke out. As far as that side of him was concerned, his woman had just given him a great amount of pleasure, and he wanted nothing more than to reward her for it.

He kissed her hungrily, rolling on top of her, his hands pulling at her nightgown. Mina took the reins in hand, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed up. He thankfully took the hint and sat up with her straddling him, and tugged her nightgown over her head. "Tell me what to do," he gasped hoarsely, nibbling at her neck.

Giving his throat the same treatment, she took his hands in her own and put them over her breasts. "Touch me, Trunks. Wherever you want to. We'll go from there. And let me know if you start to feel like your control's slipping," she added gently. "I'm _more_ than happy to go down on you again."

Trunks growled at that, felt the Saiyan in him tug at the line again, and finally just let it go. His hands began to wander then, stroking over her breasts while his thumbs grazed over her nipples. And when she moaned at the contact, he knew that she was right. This was as easy as learning to fly. He just needed to listen to her breathing, her heartbeat, and when she made a noise of pleasure, he'd know she was enjoying what he was doing.

Mina kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth when he tipped her onto her back, and gurgled with pleasure as his hands began to travel over her. This man was obviously a quick learner, and she was enjoying every moment of teaching him.

His mouth broke away from hers as it began to follow the same path his hands were taking, and when he stroked his tongue over her nipple and bit down lightly, he heard her let out a ragged gasp of pleasure. "You like that?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "it'll feel even better if you suck," she added, only a little embarrassed at having to tell him what to do.

Trunks stroked his tongue over it once more before doing as he was told, and growled in satisfaction when her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head in place as he suckled her slowly. She moaned his name when he switched to its twin and brushed his fingers against her inner thigh. He took that sound, and the gentle rocking of her hips as a hint. Apparently it would feel just as good for her as it had for him if he touched her between her legs?

Her hips arched a little more when his hand rubbed against her well-trimmed curls, but when that was all he did, she reached down to guide his fingers into her heat. "Yes, Trunks, right there," she whispered. She felt his calloused fingers stroke over her nub, and moaned in encouragement. "That's it."

"Right there?" He asked softly, rubbing a little harder. Her reaction was all the answer he needed; she was dragging him up to kiss him while her hips began to slowly move in a rhythm against his hand. Trunks pinned her hips with one hand while he took over with the other. "Let me do it," he growled. "I want to make you come."

After several moments, a thought occurred to him. "Can I use my mouth…?" He asked, blushing at the idea. "Like you did? Will it feel good?"

"Sweet goddess, _yes_, Trunks. Please," she begged softly. Mina whimpered when he moved down in a flash and replaced his fingers with his tongue, and groaned when he suddenly stopped. "Please, Trunks, **don't** stop."

"I…" He blushed a little brighter, and used his fingers to rub against her opening. "Will… will it feel good if…?" Trunks pressed them into her just slightly and got his answer yet again when she made a choked noise in the back of her throat. He bent his head back down to run his tongue over her slowly as his fingers moved into her, and found himself having to pin her hips down once more. "Let me," he growled.

"Ok… just please don't stop, Trunks. You feel so good."

"I won't, Mina." He let the Saiyan in him take over again, and apparently that darker side of him was relishing in her pleasure even more than he was. Damn it, how good would it feel for her if he filled her with something that was _much_ bigger than his fingers?

Minako's eyes rolled back as he moved his hand and tongue in time with each other, and buried her fingers in his hair when she tightened and came undone. "Trunks," she whimpered, "I'm coming."

God, she got so tight when she came! What would it feel like to make her come while making love? Trunks didn't think he'd survive the feeling of her squeezing him like that. He moved his hand harder as her moans got louder within moments, and rode out her climax until he felt her relax against him and tremble. "Was it good?" He whispered hopefully.

"The best I've ever had," she replied in wonder.

"You've had a lot of that?" He asked softly, unable to hide his jealousy.

"Heh, not as much as you'd think, Trunks. A lot of men don't like to use their mouths. Did you? Like it, I mean."

"I liked making you come," he growled softly, giving her a slow lick. God, she tasted wonderful. "I want to do it again."

Mina sighed as his mouth began to explore her again. "Trunks… if you're not ready, I'll understand. But… I really want to make love to you."

"I'm ready," he whispered. Whether he was or not was irrelevant; the Saiyan in him was loose and uncageable, and it wanted nothing more than to be sheathed inside of her.

Mina sat up and pulled at his arms so she could kiss him as she rolled him smoothly onto his back and straddled him. "You sure about this, Trunks? I don't want to do this if you're really not ready for it."

"Minako, if we don't do this, I'm not sure what the beast in me will do. He's loose, and he's just going along with me for now because I'm doing what he wants me to."

She laid down along the length of him, pillowing her head on his chest as she idly trailed her fingers over his bicep. "And what do _you _want, Trunks?"

"Minako… we… we can't." The Saiyan in him reared up then, but Trunks found the strength of will to shove him back down with a vengeance. _Wait a damned minute!_ He told it. _Just wait!_

She kissed his chest lightly and nodded. "That's fine, Trunks. I can wait for you," she assured him.

"It's not that I'm not ready, Mina," he amended. "But I can't stay here. I have to go back home, and when I do…" Trunks sighed. "I wouldn't want to put you through that."

"What?" She chuckled. "We can't come back to visit?"

"Well, yeah… as often as you like. But… you'd be living with pretty much just me and my mother, and very few visitors. And then there's the hot zones, and the boredom."

"Trunks, honey, as long as I can come back and visit now and again, I'm fine with going with you," she whispered gently.

He nodded, and lifted his hips as the Saiyan in him broke loose once more. And it would not be caged again until it was sated. Gripping her waist, he slid her up and lifted her, but found his hands shaking with the strain inside of him when he moved to take her.

"Trunks," she whispered in understanding, "I've got this. Just lay there and enjoy it for now, ok?" She rose up on her knees, and ever so slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning softly at every inch she took. "Sweet goddess, you're huge," she groaned happily.

His grip went to the sheets as she slid down, and he found himself unable to do anything but fight to breathe. "Mina… God, Mina… I don't think I'll—"

"That's ok, Trunks, it's your first time," she answered, her head rolling back in rapture as she took him to the hilt. "I don't think it'll take me long, either, frankly. You feel so damned good." Mina whimpered when she felt his hand boldly slip between them, and his thumb rubbed her. "Holy shit, Trunks."

"Start moving," he purred, as the Saiyan in him completely broke loose. He'd expected violence and uncontrolled lust, but it seemed that as long as he was sheathed inside of her, his beast was more than content to let her take control… for the moment anyway. "I want to feel you get tight like you did a minute ago."

"Yes, _sir_," she replied with a chuckle, doing as he bid her.

Funny enough, the Saiyan in him was making it easier to withhold his own pleasure as he simply caressed her nub and watched her move above him. She was a vision, a lightly tanned golden goddess, and she was all his. "Come for me, Mina," he ordered, "so I can take you like I want to."

Whimpering softly, she shuddered above him, her fingers digging into his hips as her entire body clenched and she cried out. Trunks moaned in delight as he felt her tighten, her muscles deliciously squeezing his entire length from tip to base. God, that felt wonderful, and he wanted to make her do it again.

Mina gasped in surprise when he suddenly flipped her onto her back and drove into her roughly, growling something so low that she couldn't understand him. She was about to ask what he'd said when he withdrew and thrust into savagely, setting up a hard and merciless rhythm.

And it felt wonderful. "Trunks, oh God, yes. Harder," she begged, moving in time with him as she came again, her nails raking down his back as she yelled out her climax.

Then her teeth clamped down on his shoulder, and it was his turn to yell, first in surprise, and then in pleasure, as he was swamped with her emotions and the physical pleasure he was giving her. His Saiyan took over as he continued to drive into her, and as he felt her approaching another climax, he returned the bite savagely, moaning at the taste of her. "Mine."

"Yours," she whimpered desperately. "Come with me this time, honey. I want you to feel it, too," she begged softly.

She needn't have asked; the moment he felt her squeezing him again, as her head rolled back and she moaned his name, he exploded inside of her, his voice rising to join hers at the height of his pleasure.

"You're shaking," she whispered, cradling his head to her breast while they both fought to breathe.

"You too," he replied with a chuckle. "Was… was it good? Did I do it right?" He asked, looking up at her, waiting for her to condemn him as the worst lover she'd ever had.

"Trunks, honey, if it had been any better, I think I would have passed out," she admitted. Minako sighed happily as he began to stiffen inside of her once more. "Sweet goddess, you feel so good, Trunks."

Her words made his resolve crumble; he'd been trying not to get aroused again so quickly, but he was rock hard yet again. "Can we… I mean, I didn't hurt you, did I?" His answer came when she lifted her hips and whimpered his name. "Again?"

Minako nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss. "Make love to me, Trunks. Please."

A knock came on the door, followed by Usagi's sleepy voice. "And do it quietly this time, please. It's _**more**_ than fucking disturbing to hear Mina yelling my mate's name, damn it."

"Princess of the Trolls!" Mina yelled.

"For some reason, I'm actually a little flattered at that," Usagi chuckled. "Continue."

**The fairly short third chapter will be coming up soon, I promise, I already have it planned in my head. Now, go read stuff! I've updated/started new stories in the last two days, and I'm feeling very unloved by the lack of reviews… :P But I love yall anyway. R&R, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Beginnings

**Yay! The conclusion to TGS2! Don't worry, the whole TGS saga is NOT through yet, not by a longshot!**

Bulma jumped a little when she felt a familiar body sliding into bed with her, curling around her tightly. "Vegeta?" She asked in surprise. "I thought you were going to visit the future? What happened? Did the time machine not work?" She prepared to leap out of the bed to check it and fix it if necessary so that Mirai wouldn't be stuck in the past indefinitely, but she found herself jerked back down next to her mate.

"Shut up, woman," Vegeta grumbled. "Machine's fine. Just got back. You programmed it to bring me back a few minutes after I left."

"Oh. Well then," she said with a sultry little grin. "How was I?"

"_**Exhausting.**_"

The groan with which he said that word made Bulma giggle, and she slid her hand over his shoulder to find that his mark was pretty damned raw and still bleeding in a couple places. It was good to know that she still had the moves at the age of fifty. "Hm, I think my sexy, strong warrior needs a reward for all that hard work," she purred, but before she could even roll him onto his back, he shook his head and moaned.

What!? Vegeta was turning down sex!?

"Woman, I want to sleep. Just sleep. One night, that's all I ask." The words sounded like a plea, whine and whimper all at the same time. "I haven't slept in _three days_, except for a few little catnaps when I'd fucked you so hard that you were ready to pass out. I nearly **drugged** your insatiable ass."

Bulma's face turned a funny shade of red before she burst out laughing so hard that she abruptly had to run to the bathroom to keep from wetting herself.

"Yes, it's all very fucking funny," Vegeta groaned, closing his eyes once more. "Damned woman… _broke_ the Prince of all Saiyans…"

When he opened his eyes again, it was well past dawn, and he found his mate watching over him lovingly, stroking his hair as he slept. "Still broke?" She asked with amusement.

Vegeta shifted a little and grunted at the ache in his groin. "Yes," he huffed, letting his face fall back into the pillow. "But in her defense, I practically ripped her a new one that last time," he muttered.

Bulma pulled a senzu bean out of nowhere and dangled it in front of his face; he promptly snatched it up and devoured it. "Damn, sexy man. Does it hurt that bad?"

"You broke my cock, woman, what do you think? I've never been ridden that damned hard in my _life_, and I've been ridden pretty fucking hard before that." Vegeta lifted the sheet and was relieved to see the raw spots healing up. "Thank Kami." The Saiyan prince gently pushed her back when she tried to lean in and kiss him. "Hell no. You get to bitch and moan about not wanting sex all the time. I want a day off, damn it. The royal penis is off limits until tomorrow."

Bulma smirked, looked between her legs, then licked her lips. "What about the royal tongue?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he glared at her for a good long moment. "Queen of the Trolls."

Grinning ear to ear, Bulma leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I'm proud of you for going, by the way. I take you enjoyed yourself, at least?"

Vegeta chuckled at that and nodded. "We demolished your fucking workshop. As Usagi would say, 'it was fucking epic.' Took us a whole day to put everything back and fix the workbench." His grin got a little bigger. "Then we broke it again." He suddenly frowned and tipped his head up, focusing on Usagi's ki. "How is she?"

"Same as last night," Bulma snorted. "Eating and miserable. She had a few contractions early this morning, but she drank some water and they went away. Probably just a little dehydrated, which is normal with a Saiyan baby."

"Well, her ki's kind of odd right now." Vegeta flared his a little, hoping to get his son's attention, and he ordered him with it to check on his mate.

Trunks's response came back almost immediately. _She's fine._

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I know damned well he simply took her word for it and didn't push the issue. I'll be right back." He rolled out of the bed, shrugged on some jeans, and went to the door, where he paused and turned. "Bulma?"

"Hm?" That look in his eyes as she glanced up at him… it was the warmest look he'd possibly ever given her. And he'd actually used her name for once, too. Wow, what was up with that? Bulma returned the look he was giving her and smiled. "Yes, my handsome prince?"

"I love you," he said simply, before turning back around and heading upstairs. He didn't need to see the shocked look on her face, he already knew it would be a few minutes before she managed to scoop her jaw off of the floor.

Vegeta swung the door to his son and daughter's room open without knocking, and found his son looking at a watch while Usagi just laid on her left side with her eyes closed, obviously trying to relax. "I knew I sensed something funny in your ki. Come on girl, hospital time."

Usagi chuckled at that and shook her head. "For the last time, Tousan, I'm having the baby here, and Minako's going to deliver him. I won't have them going on about cutting off his tail. Besides… the contractions aren't close— unh, one's starting, love. How many minutes?" She choked.

"Six minutes…" Trunks watched the third hand on the watch and waited. "…about fifteen seconds long."

Usagi breathed deeply for a moment when the pain eased off. "Still a lot of waiting to do, boys."

"How long?" Vegeta asked.

She chuckled at that and shook her head, since she knew that tone all too well. "He'll get here when he gets here, Tousan. He's not running on your training schedule."

"The fuck he isn't. That boy's Saiyan; he'll be running on **my **schedule from now until the day I die. And I say that it's time to be born **right now**."

Usagi chuckled when her current contraction almost immediately stopped, seemingly in response to Vegeta's attitude. "I think he has other ideas, Tousan. He is your namesake, after all."

Vegeta jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, and spun to meet the only other full-blooded Saiyan's gaze." How many times have I told you about sneaking up with that IT shit, Kakarot?"

"Bulma called me and said it was time. I assumed we'd do what we usually do?" He asked with an understanding smile. Vegeta could try and hide it, but everyone in the room could see how anxious he was, how worried he was for the daughter that should have been of his blood. "Come on, I'll kick your ass for a couple hours, Vegeta. It's the least I can do for the proud Paw Paw."

Usagi giggled when Vegeta opened his mouth to let fly a scathing remark, only to disappear as Goku teleported them from the room.

"I never thought he'd leave," Trunks sputtered. "I swear, _**I'm**_ the one that's supposed to be freaking out, not my father!"

"Well, you're more awesome than Tousan most of the time," Usagi said with a wink. "Now, be a good mate and get me something to eat, hm? And wake Minako for me, too… just try not to be too freaked out when you see yourself in the bed with her," she added with a laugh. "I swear, that was the strangest, most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life, watching my mate making out with my best friend!"

Trunks cringed and shook his head. "Kami, I don't even want to think about it… the idea of me making out with anyone else actually turns my stomach."

"Ah, I'm so **glad** I married a Saiyan," she sighed happily.

At that, Trunks scurried off, but kept himself from opening Minako's door when he heard a soft moan of surrender from the other side. "Kami," he muttered, when he heard his own voice join in, low and hoarse. "So, that's what I sound like." He settled for flaring his ki lightly to give the Senshi of love the message. _When you're done fucking me, Usagi needs you. No hurry, she's got a few hours before the baby comes._

"Usa's in labor!?" He heard Mina yelp from the room.

"It's fine," he called, "she's still got a ways before it's time. Just head up when you're finished. I wouldn't want to cockblock myself," he laughed.

Trunks laughed even harder when he heard his own voice coming through the door. "You heard him, woman," it growled softly. "There's no rush, and I'm not quite through with you yet."

"Sounds like the Saiyan's come out in full force," Trunks mused, before heading down to the kitchen. He piled a tray high while he listened to his mother chat with one of the Senshi, who were all on their way to witness the birth of the first ever Lunarian prince. "Hotaru's coming, right?" He asked, and smiled in relief when Bulma nodded. They'd need her to heal Usagi up afterwards and help Mina if there were any complications with the mother or child.

"Here? Is this enough?" Trunks asked, setting the tray down next to the bed.

"Good God, Stranger. Did you empty the kitchen?" Usagi asked with wide eyes. "Here, help me eat some of this, it's way more than I think I can devour right now."

Usagi ate slowly, and for nearly an hour, before she finally stopped and pushed the tray away. "Two minutes apart, now. It's gonna be soon, I think, beloved." She raised her head up to look at her mate when he was silent, and found him gone. "Stranger?"

Trunks was downstairs, banging on Mina's door, and snarled at his doppelganger when he answered the door naked. "Need your mate, Mirai. _Now_."

Mirai blinked and managed to leash the beast after several moments, and was grateful that his twin knew what he was trying to do and gave him the quiet time necessary to get a handle on his raging libido. "Mina," he called over his shoulder. "Get upstairs, I'll be there shortly."

Trunks practically dragged the blonde when she stepped out into the hallway, and she mumbled quite a few apologies on the way upstairs. "I'm not worried about that, damn it, just check her," he said with finality, nearly shoving her towards his mate, who was in obvious pain as she rode out another contraction.

"Sorry, Usa, we were busy making babies while you're up here having one," Mina said with an apologetic smile. "Let me check you right quick… oh yeah. Nine centimeters, and the baby's almost ready to go. Has your water broken y— ugh. Nevermind," Mina muttered as she grabbed some towels off the end of the bed and began to soak up the mess. "Any urges to push, yet?"

"Yeah," Usa grunted. "The contractions are getting really close, Minako-chan."

"Alright, sweetheart, come on. Sit up for me." Mina helped her up and then had her stand. "This'll be a little easier for you, since you're having trouble breathing. Grip right there on the bedrail and when you feel the urge to push, go for it. And Trunks," she added without looking over, "now's the time to call anyone who wanted to be in here."

"I'm on it." Trunks quickly dialed his father, said "it's time," and promptly hung up before moving to his mate's side to run his hand up and down her back while she bore down for the first time and pushed. "That's it, beloved," he whispered in Saiyan, when Usagi barely made a noise despite the pain. "Breathe, Usa. Just breathe and rest between pushes. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Usagi grunted, "I love you, Stranger, but you can shut the fuck up, ok?"

Trunks looked over when he heard a familiar chuckle, and rolled his eyes at his father. "You have something to add?"

"Yeah. Listen to the girl and shut up, boy. She's trying to focus through the pain and you're only reminding her of it."

"Sorry," Trunks sighed in her ear. He gripped her hand and kept his mouth shut this time when she bore down again.

"Deep breath, girl," Vegeta instructed, stepping forward to take her other hand. "Or you're going to pass out."

Trunks looked down to see Minako gazing up Usagi's skirt, her mouth set in a hard line as she exaimined her. "Mina? Well?"

"She's doing fine, Trunks, just hush and let your wife work."

"Poor Trunks," Usa half-chuckled, "getting bitched at by all the women." Then another contraction hit and the laugh died on her lips as she pushed again and squeezed Trunks's and Vegeta's hands.

"And he's coming, Usa, good job!" Minako said from below. "I'd ask if you feel that urge to take a shit, but I'm pretty sure you do. Push again, honey. Remember not to hold your breath." Minako looked as she pushed again and gave Usagi a pat on the thigh. "Good girl! Keep pushing, keep breathing. Let your body do the work and tell you what to do, honey."

"Hai," Usagi whimpered. She pushed again and another whimper escaped her mouth as a few tears rolled down her face. "Minako-chan?"

"The head's going to come on the next push, honey. You're almost there. Just one more shot of a ton of pain, and you'll be a mommy!" Mina said encouragingly.

"Ok," she gasped, "let's get this over with then." Usagi couldn't help the cry that escaped her throat as she squeezed both of the hands she was holding and pushed as hard as she could. She immediately felt the baby ease out into Minako's skilled hands, and sagged in relief, held up by her father and mate.

Minako grinned when the baby boy gave a loud, healthy cry, his little tail thrashing around in the air. "Hang on, Usagi, we've still got the afterbirth. Here, Vegeta. Take the baby for a moment." Minako quickly wrapped him in a blanket she'd had waiting and handed him to his grandfather.

"Holy shit," Vegeta gasped.

"What, Tousan? What's wrong?" Usagi asked in alarm as she looked over.

Vegeta shifted the baby so she could see, and couldn't keep the stupid-looking grin off of his face. "He looks just like me, girl. That stupid fucking fringe on his forehead and all. Just like I did as a brat."

"Vegeta the Fourth it is," Usa replied with a hint of a smile as she gave another push to clear the afterbirth. She let Trunks help her into the bed then, while Minako offered to let them cut the cord; Vegeta took the honors since he was already holding the baby, and because the boy was his namesake.

"Kami, now I can't even argue about the damned name," Trunks chuckled. "He really does look just like Father." He watched his father with interest when Vegeta just gazed into his grandson's eyes like he was the only baby to ever be born, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Feel like letting me hold my son, Father?"

Vegeta jolted a little and looked up. "Yeah, sorry," he managed, obviously embarrassed at having been caught in a tender moment. He moved to pass the baby over, and rolled his eyes at Trunks. "No, arms like this, boy. There you go." He slowly relinquished the child. "Be careful, brat. Don't drop him—"

"Father," Trunks chuckled, "I'm not going to drop him. Chill out."

"Hush, Stranger, Tousan's just learned about love at first sight. Give him a break, already." Usagi looked down into her mate's arms and smiled at their son. "Hey there, Geta. My little veggie head. Heh, he has my eyes."

"All babies are born with blue eyes, Usagi," Minako informed her. "They could change to black in a couple weeks."

"Not Saiyan babies," Vegeta countered. "They're born with black eyes and they never change. The brat's eyes will stay blue; most hybrids retain the Saiyan features except for the eyes. Except my brats, of course," he added with a little huff.

"Hey, I got your ugly mug, didn't I, Father?" Trunks laughed. "At least we're identical when we ascend, other than the hair."

"Feh, you got me there. Usa, you hungry?"

"Hai, Tousan. Arigato." Usagi tugged him down and kissed him when he tried to walk past. "Thank you for letting me hold your hand, Tousan."

"Anytime, girl," Vegeta whispered into her hair, kissing her crown. "You did well, too, none of that screaming like those sissy humans. Thank you for my grandbrat, girl," he added in her ear, before giving her a real smile and leaving the room to find her something to eat.

###########################

"He's gorgeous, Koneko." Haruka smiled and brushed back Usagi's sweaty hair as Hotaru healed her up and Michiru and Setsuna looked on, both of them smiling proudly. "Even if he does look like Vegeta," she added with a little chuckle, and a wink directed at the crown prince, who rolled his eyes and huffed.

Usagi smiled at the both of them and shook her head; those two were more alike than they'd ever admit. "Sets…? Can I ask an odd question? It's been bothering me for some time."

"Hai, Hime. Though I'm sure I already know what it is."

"Chibi-Usa…?"

Setsuna shook her head and sat on the bedside, ignoring the questioning looks from Vegeta and Trunks as she took Usagi's hand. "It's something I can't give you a definite answer on, Hime. There are infinite possible outcomes that each hang on the thread of a single action. I was honestly wondering when you'd ask me. Will she happen if you're with Trunks? Maybe. But that's the best answer I can ever give you."

"What would I have to do, Setsuna?" Usagi asked solemnly. "Name it."

"Dear Chronos, Usa. The path that leads to that kind of outcome… it's very, very complicated. Just live your life, and maybe it'll happen on its own."

"Hai," Usagi answered softly, accepting Trunks's embrace as he purred comfort to her. She'd never explained Chibi-Usa to him, or the pictures of her that he'd once found in one of her notebooks, and when she'd avoided answering, he'd let it go when he'd sensed her pain at the subject.

Trunks wasn't the one the broach the subject, however. His father was, and the moment the room was emptied of visitors and the younger prince had wandered downstairs to show off the baby, Vegeta took his son's seat and stared at a sleepy Usagi. "So, woman. Who is Chibi-Usa?" He sighed when his daughter's eyes filled up with tears. "A daughter?"

"Hai, Tousan." Usagi sighed and wiped at her eyes with her free hand when her other was suddenly occupied with his. "An alternate timeline, not unlike Mirai Trunks's. Mamoru would have been her father. I would have given birth to her at twenty-two. I'm twenty-three now, so I've been wondering, you know? She was a good girl, and I loved her very much during her time here."

"She came from the future to meet you?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Heh, no. She fucked up in her own timeline, accidentally stole my crystal from me, and nearly ended the world as she knew it. Her powers brought her to me, and even I didn't know who she was for months. Sort of like you and Mirai," she added with a wry smile. "Speaking of which…" Her brow furrowed for a moment as she thought hard. "Could you gather the dragonballs for me? Discreetly?"

"It depends what they're for," Vegeta teased, despite his straight face. He knew that she knew he was just joking, he'd do just about anything for this blonde-haired daughter of his.

"A sort of wedding present for Mirai," she answered softly. "I have an idea, but I'm not a hundred percent sure I can pull it off. I'll have to kind of haggle with Shenron for this one. That's why I need it to be as discreet as possible; if he catches wind of it, I'm afraid of getting his hopes of."

"Tell me what it is?"

Usagi smiled and nodded, and when she was done filling him in, they were both grinning ear to ear. "So… can you go get them?"

"Take a nap, girl. You'll need to be fully healed for this. I'll be back in a few hours."

#######################

**Who has summoned me from my slumber? **Shenron yawned just a little bit and opened an eye to find a petite silver-haired woman peering fearlessly into one of his eyes. It took a moment, but he tipped his head towards her in respectful recognition. **Majesty.**

"Shenron," she answered with a tiny smile, "I have an awfully large request for you."

**Gods help us, **the dragon muttered dryly. If Cosmos was summoning him, the request was huge to begin with. But for her to admit that the request would be staggering… **It'll likely be impossible, whatever it is. **

"Nah, just very, very difficult. You'll likely need a lot of my power as well to pull this off; I can do a lot of shit, but I can't bring the dead back to life." Cosmos smiled when he twirled a claw in the air, telling her to get on with it. "So… I need to wish back everyone that can be wished back in Mirai Trunks's timeline. That includes Gohan, since I know he hasn't been wished back before."

**You know I can't transcend timelines, Majesty, I'm sorry. There is no one there to allow the dragon balls to even exist. **

"That's where I come in, Big and Green," she chuckled. "You can use my powers to sustain your existence while we're over there. And we won't be there but for a few minutes, anyway."

**I don't know if your power will be enough, Majesty.**

"Not a problem, either." Cosmos pulled out her communicator and made a couple calls; her Outer Senshi were there in moments via Sailor Teleport, awaiting her command. "How about that, Shenron? Enough to do this?"

The dragon regarded them all seriously and finally nodded. **It is enough. Highnesses.**

Hotaru gave him a little smile and a wave, while the other three nodded seriously at him, then Setsuna cut a hole to the other timeline effortlessly and ushered them all into the swirling portal.

"Damn, it really is as bad as Mirai was saying," Cosmos sighed, taking in the devastated landscape. "I don't suppose we could add to that wish that—"

**Yes, yes, **the dragon said impatiently, as he drew off of the power of the silver crystal. **You want it all back the way that it was, and everyone wished back that can be. **Shenron closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the land was fresh and green again. **It is done. **

"Ok, ladies, back through," Haruka ordered.

"No, wait, I want to bring Gohan through if he got wished back!" Cosmos said quickly. "You all go, I can get back on my own."

Seeing the look that Michiru and Haruka gave their queen, Hotaru stepped forward. "I'll accompany her, you all go back before Mr. Dragon gets his lower scales in a twist and irritates his dragon balls," she giggled, winking at Shenron when it seemed he was rolling his eyes at her. Saturn grinned at Cosmos once everyone was back through. "So, how do we find him?"

Usagi detransformed and focused on the highest kis in the world, finally pinpointing the familiar signature. It felt like Gohan, but it wasn't really him at the same time. "I think I've got him, I'll have to stay like this to be able to focus; my own ki is too high as Cosmos to focus on him."

Hotaru took her hand and they swiftly teleported to a city that was teeming with the lives of people who were simply dumbstruck and confused by their very existence. And in the middle of it all was a tall, raven-haired man in a gi identical to Goku's, with a scar down the left side of his face. "Gohan!" Usagi yelled, grinning and waving when he turned her way. "Come on, we're friends!"

Gohan blinked and approached them cautiously; how had the dragon balls been used without Kami or Piccolo to keep them functional? That was simply the only explanation for what was going on, right? "I have my arm back," he said in wonder, flexing his left hand as if he expected it to disappear at any moment.

Usagi nodded and smiled understandingly. "Come on, we'll take you to Trunks."

"Trunks!? Really!?" Gohan asked, a huge smile blooming on his face. "How is he, anyway? I'll bet he's all grown up, now."

"Yeah, Trunks is thirty now, he's been visiting in my timeline, and well… you'll see," she said with an easy shrug.

"Your timeline?" The older warrior asked in surprise.

"Heh, yeah, we'll explain when we get there. It's easier if you just see, you know?" Usagi lifted into the air, but stopped abruptly when her quiet companion just looked at her in annoyance. "Ack, sorry, Taru, we'll teleport again if you want."

Gohan looked to the raven-haired young woman, and hesitated to speak when he felt a strange tug in his stomach. He immediately licked his lips at a series of sudden carnal thoughts that ran through his head, and wasn't even sure he could touch her without doing something that would get him slapped.

Usagi witnessed all of this with wide eyes, and finally burst out laughing hysterically when Hotaru and Gohan couldn't seem to look away from each other. "Well, then. It seems that I shall be carrying Hotaru, since I have a feeling that someone's going to get ass-grabby during the flight."

"What? Oh, no. I can carry her," Gohan said quickly, moving to scoop up the brunette.

"I don't think so, lover boy. I won't have you trashing one of my Senshi's virginities before we even get back," Usagi snorted.

"Usa, I am more than capable of defending myself," Saturn snorted. "Super Saiyan or no, even he's not immune to the goddess of death."

"Ok, it's your cherry, Taru. But since he's like, a thirty-year-old virgin, I don't see you keeping it long. He doesn't seem all timid and terrified around women like Trunks does."

Hotaru shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I'm not timid and terrified at all to begin with. About anything," she added with a little grin.

"Oh, Haruka is going to kill me," Usagi groaned as she took off to where the portal was still opened just enough for her to find it. Once there, she let them go through first before squeezing herself in and closing it behind her. "Well, here we are." She grinned at Gohan when he reluctantly set Hotaru on her feet, the look on his face practically screaming his desire to take off with her and find a secluded place to take her. "Signal for Trunks, a signal only you two know. I can't wait to see him freaking out."

Gohan nodded and chuckled knowingly, wondering for a moment how Trunks would react. Would he be angry with him for making him stay behind while he'd fought the androids and died? No, surely he'd be over it after all these years. He signaled with his ki, and felt the other future Saiyan's jump in surprise before hesitantly flaring back.

It was mere moments before Mirai Trunks was darting outside into the yard and staring at him like he was some sort of ghost. "Go—Gohan…? But… but _**how**_?"

"These two came and found me," he answered, closing the gap between them to pull Trunks into a bear hug. "You got tall, kid. And I see you defeated the androids."

"When I was nineteen, yeah. And not without help, either. I came back to the past to fix things, and did a lot of training here before returning to kill them." He looked to Usagi, still a little dumbstruck. "I can't ever thank you enough, Usagi, but again, I have to ask how?"

"A wedding present, from myself and Vegeta. The Outers, too, since they helped a lot. He gathered the dragonballs, and I used my powers to boost Shenron's abilities and keep him alive in the other dimension." Usagi got the wind knocked out of her a bit when Trunks suddenly glomped her, clearly trying not to cry.

"I can never repay you enough, Usagi. Thank you for this… so much," Trunks whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I already got my payment," she giggled, and when Trunks looked up at her in confusion, she tipped her head towards Hotaru and Gohan, who were looking at each other with naked desire. "I get entertained, you see, when Haruka-papa finds out that her darling virgin daughter is about to be claimed by one of you Saiyan heathens."

**Thus ends TGS2! Don't worry, yall. I won't leave yall hanging on the whole Mirai Gohan and Hotaru thing. That's just another story for another fic. Please R&R, and know that I love yall!**


End file.
